The saddest word in the english language (Klangst one-shot )
by LishaThorns
Summary: Kieth had heard of the saying 'Almost is the saddest word in the english language' though he never understood it. things led to another, and finally he did. (Klangst one-shot. Rated T for heavy topics. No sexual topics though.)


**Yes, i know this is the second klangst thing i've written in a short period of time. It won't always be klance, nor klangst or even langst. i feel down, i wanna write this shit, so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kieth had heard the old saying, 'Almost is the saddest words in the english language.' But he never really understood why.

Until recently, at least.

He almost caught on in time. He almost got there i time. He almost caugth Lance. He almost saved a life. Almost. That's it. Almost. Close, but not enough. He was so close. He was so close it physically hurt him.

He could hear- FEEL the inpact of Lances body hitting the ground. He was so close, he heard the last chuckle of a breath that escaped his lips. It had physically hurt him to hold the boy he knew so well, that he held so dearly, that he loved so much, while knowing that the only muscles in his whol body which still held on was his mouth, which was set in one of his unique smiles. Not really happy, but enough to cover up how shattered he was

Kieth was starting to make up senarios where Lances eyes would just flutter open, His eyes going wide and start apologizing, while in each others arms. Another senario would be Lance waking up, Putting up his shit-eating grin, not trying as hard to hide hi cracked facade. Saying one of his awful one-liners, like 'I guess i just fell for you again.' or, 'Can't knock it, til' you try it.', making him want to just hold him and cry, kiss him and slap him all at the same time. ut it would be okay. Lance would be alive. He would have tried to help him. And most of all, he wuldn't have to plan a funeral where only seven people accepted he was bi, and three that was just there because they were asked, or they thought it was just a phase.

* * *

The funeral came way to quickly for Kieths taste. And believe me when i say, there was nothing he'd like to do more at that moment than to kick Lance's old teacher and parents out of this damn place, maybe even country. Heck, he wouldn't be happy until they were off the planet. Lances sister, Maria, was right there thinking the same.

How dare these people, claiming to know Lance? How dare these people, say that they wanted what was best for Lance?! How dare these people, Who hurt Lance, come here and pretend like it didn't happen?! Like they weren't all that bad?!

But what pissed Kieth off the most was probably this: How dare these people, Who was the main cause of Lances death, accept condolences from people who know the truth?! And still act innocent?!

* * *

There were four speeches. Well, three. You an't really consider Ivarson bragging about his teaching skills, telling the others hw he was the one who got him as far as he went. not to forget the few lines talking about what he called his one big mistake- no, not mistake. sin. Ivarson talked about how Lance had changed class o his own behalf, but that his arms were always open for him.

Kieth called bullshit. Ivarson transfered Lance into another class as soon as he heard the news; saying that he had rights too. that he didn't have to teach someone 'like lance'. That part was fine. Lance had it better in the other class, actually enjoying and learning from the class. it was his loss. But now, he dared to stand there, trying to convince everyone that he was the father figure he needed when his 'real father' wasn't there. and that part was disgusting!

Kieth could see Shiro and Coran gritting their theeth. He knew why. That guy was just there preaching his own work, which honestly, a dedicated duck would have done a better job at. he was taking the position as father and uncle figures, which truly belonged to Coran and shiro.

Lance's mother's speach was short. a few lines. it was still disgusting though. Her standing there calling herself a mother! She talked about how he said he had a secnd family, but she started telling lies about how Lance had said that he was just treating them that way to make them feel better, and so his 'real' family would suffer a bit.

he could see Pidges trembling lip as she believed the lies. He saw Allura whispering thruths about how Lance loved them as a family, an that what his mother said was all lies. those whispers weren't just meant to reassure Pidge of their place, but to herself as well.

Kieth walked over to them, slowly, trying not to be noticed. Kieths saddened smile was enough of prof for the two girls that Lance loved them just a much as they did him.

As Maries speach was going, Kieth had time to think. He'd already heard it so many times, he could have said it himself. He had time to think about a lot. mostly about how this wasn't what Lance would have wanted. And when he just heard a sentence from her speach that he hadn't heard before, it all clicked.

"And i just want to thank Kieth, Who would have been my brother-in-law soon if it wasn't under other sircumstances."

He hadn't lost his chance.

Kieth made a run for it, and as soon as he opened the doors to the place where Lances coffin was stored with him in it, he woke up.

* * *

Kieth woke up. taking a quiet minute to wipe the tears with his fist and get a grip over reality. god had given Kieth a second chance and he din't waste any time woth looking at the bedside table, which held the note of Lances goodbyes.

He shot out of the bed, THEIR bed, and ran for the door. Slippig his shoes on as quickly as he could, not bothering tying them nor getting dressed or even putting on his jaket before he ran out. He didn't lock the door either. it just didn't seem all that important at this moment.

He was still betaing himself up over 'dream kieth' not noticing that the normal note saying lance was off on his morning training, and only noticing the good bye note after getting coffee.

* * *

He got to lance with just seconds to spare as his partner fell into his open arms, gasping for air. Kieths arms protested as he cradled Lance in his arms, both of them softly crying.

Kieth couldn't find anything to say more then a weak question; which was even weaker with his hoarse voice. "W-Why...?" That was all that Kieth could say, and he was both exstatic and incredebly sad at the response he got.

"Can't knock it off, til' you try it. Right?" Lances voice was more hoarse than Kieths and under the time he said it, his voice was somehow able to crack four times.

That was enough for kieth. Just to hear Lances voise was more than enough.

Kieth held on tighter as he moved is head to lances chest. Hearing his heart beat was what he needed, and he broke down.

They just sat that way for a while, in each others arms, both sobbing, not worrying about all the attention the couple got.

They were enough for each other. and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

 **That was all the heartstring that i will be pulling today.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please review.**

 **New shapter on other story coming soon.**

 **That was all from me, B-Bye!**


End file.
